


FORBIDDEN YIFFING

by allisonreynolds



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonreynolds/pseuds/allisonreynolds
Summary: lukas and philip meet and fall in love under different circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philukas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philukas/gifts).



Hi my name is lukas waldenbeck and I have a turkey fursut (that’s how I got my name) with gray feathers and wings that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Lester (AN: if u don’t know who hhe is get da hell out of here!).   
I’m not related to turkies but I wish I was because they are a major fucking hottie. I’m a furry but I have human clothes. I have pale white skin. I’m also a human, and I go to a human school called red hook high school in Tivoli where I’m in the senior year (I’m seventeen). I’m a furry (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly fursuits. I love ebay and I buy all my suits from there. For example today I was wearing a turkey suit with matching feathers around it and a beak, wings and turkey feet. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside furcon. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of nonfurries stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
—-  
it wuz lykas’s first time at the New York FurCon. he was sooooo excited. he had made his turkey costume and he was wearing it. he saw other furries.  when he got to the furcon he went inside. he was scared and he bawked because that’s what turkies did and he is a turkey !!!!!! and then he saw a dog furry and he got like an erection

“hello i am lukas”   
“hi i am philip. u want to sex????”   
“yes”

and they yIFFED


	2. CHAPTER 2

lykas and philip decided it wuz time. they were going 2 get married !!!!1!!1!1! so Lukas went to his daddy and said “hi i am getting married”  his dad boob said 2 who  lukas bawked and said “DAD HE IS A FURRY WE MET WE ARE IN LOVE”  bob said “u will not marry a furry !!!it is against teh lord !  so Lukas pecked him because randum XD  
philip was very sad when lester told him but philip said that they will go 2 …………………. VEGAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
so they go to vegas in the fursuits and ppl laugh at them. philip growls at them because he luvs lukas and lukas gives them th middle finger !!!! they check into their hotel and kiss a bit in the fursuits but they don’t do UKNOW WHAT THEY R GOOD CHRISTIANS!  
when they get married luca was crying because of how much he wanted to yiff philip because they r husbands it’s allowed now  
after they kiss they have a furry orgy at the vegas wedding  
and then one day philip says to lukas “hi baby i am pregnant” “omg how” “my fursuit is female so i can have childs Nya ~~”  
and nine months later they went to the vet because they r not humans and the vet said “wat is the mattrr ” and lukas said “MY HUSBAND IS PREGNANY AND HE IS HAVING A BABY BAWKKKKKKKKKK” and the vet said “calm down lester”  
it took like 26393862 years but phili gave birth to a cat dog baby. lukas said “haVE U BEEN CHEAFINF ON ME??!?!?‘nv” and Philip gopsed  
“LUKAS ITS NOT WHAT U THINK !” “YES IT IS U R A CHEATER PHILOP”  
lukas ran away crying because he was very upset …………  
wha will happen next???,!?!?!!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi pls tell me if u liked it or not hahah xD part 3 is coming sooonnn ~


	3. CHOATER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DIS IS NUT THE END XD

lukas wuz very sad bc philip cHEATED !!!! so he went to phlip and said "y did u cheat on me ??????"

philip was holding the bby and he says "i would never i love u sm Nya~" and lukas atarted krying because he is still in love with philip ! and he said "but he is not a turkey like me !!! he is not lester kin" "yes but their is sumthing u dk"

lukAs wos surprised so he GASPED and he waved his wings !!!! wat is it" 

philip took. a breath and said ""i am actualy a sceret agent and this baby is not real ! teh vet is evil and he is under a rest !"

lukas screamed WHY I THOUGH THE BABBIE WAS MINE !!!!!! and he startd 2 cry

phlip hug him and says "i love u we can make a real baby now daddy lester "

lukas got all hard because damn daddy (:

and they has SEZY TIMES and phlilp barked when they yiffed

afterwards lester looked at their wedding rings and said philip i love u phlip 

and phil said yes ik ily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls rate and suscrib ! no flamin !


	4. Chaoter for

it the Mormon after yiff, and lukas was sitting with philip and he said so we will never hav a baby no

 

lukas asked "why ): all i have ever wanted was a baby"

 

Philip took a deep breathe and told him that when he a child he was found out he couldn't ever have children

lukas hugged him and kiss him "i ive u bby"

philip starts to cry and lukas hugs him "we will adopt a child if u want" and phulip cried harder

"LUKAS I DONT WANT KIDS THEY R SHITS I WILLNT BE A GOD FATHER!!!!!!_!"  
lukas was agnry and said "f*** u !!!! I thought we we're goin 2 hav children!!!! I HATE U"

and he left. lykas didn't understand why philip was being such a loser. they were married ! does he not luv me ???????? lukas wondered

back at the house philip wuz crying and he regretted everything !!!!! he shuld have had childrens with him!!!!

 

but instead he stayed and cried and cried. he was so so deprezzed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sm angst !!!!?? Will they hav children's!!!??


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wat will happening???????

years and eears and years past , and lukas was STILL angry @ philip. but eeryday he wore his ring and he couldn't look at dogs o the street bcuz he wood tgink of philip. 

philip crys evry thxgivijg because he thinks of Lester and wat if the turkey was him !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he wuz so depressed that he could not move on. it was like they where divorced

but one day lukas was sitting in a cafe and he saw a familiar head he started to cry and then he blinked and it wanst philop. he pulled out his phone and calls him "hi" "philip is me ily Nya"

and Philippines said "new phone who dis XD"

lukas started to cri and PHILIP says "baby don't cry where ru" and lukas tols him and thhen later he came and lukas started to cry and philip hugged him and said "baby ily"

lulas was like "ik i would die for u"

~~~~~~~~~~~

they went 2 the house and philip took off his clothes and lukas cris because he is do beautiful!  
"u want to sex?" lukas asked and philip barked 

they began to yiff but not in fursuit s but when philip cames he went BARK BARK 

dam u r so beautiful "

"lukas i want to get babies"

"ok"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dis is inspired by my luv for my new wife


	6. 666 xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh what is happen

so lucas and phil go 2 the baby place and they says "pls we would like a child" and the ppl say "idk we don't like the Gays !!!!!!"

lukas got really mad and he sfaeted to flap his wings and he yelled "UWILL GIVE US BBBY!!"

"NO U STUPID BITCH WE DONUT!"

philip growls and does some yips at ten "they r being gay phobic"

ans then someone says "make out omgggggg i Luv gays!!!"

philippic is ao sad tagt ppl r like dis and he runs out an lukas follows him. wehn they r outside philip barks and turns into a fog

"WA T XD" lukas says ans philips barks

"pls i love u hump me fuck me" he said and lukas jumped and fucjed philippines

the person who liked gays got a nosebleed because they were so hot (:::

"we don't hav 2 get a baby" "no we have to steal it!!!! they will not give us baby bcuz we r gays " "furryphobia"

lukas screamed and looked out the window a man was standing there he had a ski mask on and had a sing that said "FUC GAYS!¡!1!!" and philip cryz and lucakd gave him a sex and then ran out

"u fucking bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"fuck tabgays !"

lukas recognized that voice bcuz he know how it is !!!!!!!!!!

find out next chapter xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ?????


	7. for aiden and caroline.

so lucas knows who is it !!!! he yells "ROSE GET DA FUQ OUT OF HER" and she stars to scream

u cheated and now u r furry ! who do u think u are" she says and lukas started to try 2 explain but she was videotapeding him! she posted it to her her youtube (she iz vary famous) and said "now u r exposed u will never get a children's!"

philip came out and jumped on her and started to bark REALLT LOUD because no one fucks with his lester

lukas delets the vid and then he and philip start kissing and he says "u wanna yiff" and he replies "yes baby put that dickie inside me"

and they yiff so hard that philip started to cry and lukas just laughed because now is he sadest.

~~~~

it is after yiff and lukas is walking around and now ppl now that he is a furry. no one nows before but rose his crazy gf exposed him so he is now public with his furry

"lester we will give u baby" a woman says and he bawls "give me baby for me and my husband pls"

she says ok "and gives him a card with her number and says "call me daddy u have 2 sex me to her baby hahaha furries are my kink"

LUKAS GASPS AND SAYS NO HUT SHEE WALKS AWy !!!


	8. GASPPP

AND SO LUKS GOS TO PHILIPÉ AND SAY "hi sim women will gave us bb!!!!!" and philip begin to cry he is excited !!!!

"a bby for us ? lukas i am so :)" and he starteds cry

luka say "ye. but they want 2 SEX me" and philly creamcheese starts crying

"NO U WILL NOT !!!!!'n donunt cheaf on me !!!!!!!'nnn i would b VARY PISSEZ XC"

n lukas hug him and say nonononononoononon i wood NEVA !!!

it is later and lukas is seeing da womens and he said "we wiln't yiff !!! i haves husband we r in LIV!"

and the womans starts to cry and she say "BUT I WILL GIVE U B! it will be furry i promos e"

and lukas goes OH YEA PROVE IT ! and she stars to strips AND SHE IS AN ANIMAL !!!! A IRL FURRY

lukas gaspses and screem and e faint and when he wake up she is watching him saying "I AM FURRY QUEEN PHILIP OS UNDER A SPELL HE IS NOT IR WIFEU ANYMORE !!!!!!"

she begins to laugh and she said "I WILL NOW TALE UR FURSUIT AND HENWOLL BE MY HSUANDN !!!!!! WE WILL YIFF"

lester scream and he say "NO U WILL NOT" but he is tyed up

OH NOOOOOOOOO WHAT IS HAPPEN!

 


	9. :00000

lucan have no cums homo and dr phil is worry !!! he say "WE'RE IS HE!!! O NO HEZ CJEADONF 'nnn"

so he calls his pone and the fury queen pick up and she laugh and said "hahahhahaha u bitch i haves likaa!"

"i will find u and i will kill i!!!!" he reapomses and ends the phone call then he runs to lilac and begins to bark BARK BAEL BARK BARKBADL !! the kween svreema and phobia kisses loka and they yiff while ppl watch and film it for PORNOGRAPHY !

when they go home they see a pregnant tesr and they poss on it and they r both pregnant !??? wat ?!,!,'cvbcv

HOLY FCUKIN S***" yelled licky and philiw started to yiffing hhis leg and then says "I AM IN LABOUR DAY"

"is dat a band XD"

"NO U ATIPKD BUYCJ IM HAVING DA BABYIES!!!""  
lester screams and flies 2 da hospotal "help he is in laboor!!!! NAWKEKEKKANA"

ans the nurses all laugh they r evil >;( they say "go away furries u r going to hell!'!'nn"

phoilop start 2 cry it is v sad. "pls help me i am with baby"

"A SIN !"

and then phaolop passé out !!!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u think uwu. 
> 
> this is for philukas.tumblr.com


End file.
